This invention relates to a captive column and more particularly to an improved captive column.
The concept of a captive column structure is well described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,880, which issued to Lawrence Bosch. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,880, there is disclosed a captive column structure which is comprised of a plurality of thin elongated columns having a compression core between the columns which is in engagement with each of the columns. A tension skin is wound around the columns and the core so they cannot buckle or move in any direction relative to each other.
The resulting structure disclosed by Bosch is extremely lightweight and strong. However, it has been found that it is extremely difficult to join the core elements to the column elements. Further, it has been found that the core and column elements are not waterproof and lack durability to some degree inasmuch as the components are normally comprised of wood. The construction or fabrication of the Bosch captive column is quite tedious and is expensive.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved captive column. A further object of the invention is to provide a captive column structure wherein a plurality of columns are integrally formed with a compression core.
A further object of the invention is to provide a captive column structure which is comprised of bonded fibrious material.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a captive column structure which may be formed in any length by means of a pultrusion process.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a captive column structure which is durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.